He promised
by Truskawka
Summary: Will allmighty Invader lose his cold attitude when he finds a human, who can actualy see thru his disguise...and just let him be? No kidding. He was loosing it from the beginning. ZimxOC R&R please


Hello there...again.

I became knda' creative so I give you this!

IZ is kind of cartoon wich makes me think a bit too much so I just let my imagination off the leash...and this was produced.

The situation I put Zim and Adrienne into is quite clear. She was a prodigy. She repaired everyhing that had wires in it with ease but her childhood was a nightmare. When Zim met her...she was just a cute, caring kid. And they both became curious about of each other. As a scientist-mechanic Adri was just willing to learn something new. Even before Zim went back to his planet she was not quite aware that he wasn't there only for sight seeing. But she never cared. Later, when he left Earth for eight years and is comming back. With Irken Armada. This time Adrienne wants to do something...but deep inside she still doesn't care about Earth and who'll rule it. She's tired with all humankind.

She only wants to meet her "old friend".

But is this "old friend" aware how much she changed?

This is a romance between thinking organisms. There will be a lot of rational (mostly) thinking and pushing feelings aside in favor of something greater. Aaaand I might change rating if I decide to continue this. (come on...I NEED reviews to know if you want me to or not. If no one reviews it leaves me confused. A lot.)

No flames! In my imagination Zim is able to grow. A bit.

I don't own IZ.

Only Adrienne (pronounced A-dre-ann-a. Last "a" like in "a ball".) Tucker is not connected with any actual living or death person. Any similarities to one are a pure accident. She is one of my favorite OC's. So if you want to use her anyhow (uhm...all right...) inform/ask me.

Have fun reading and review!

Please?

* * *

><p><em>Adrienne's POV<em>

Was it really true? Zim was coming back?

I was shocked when he send me information that he'll be back to Earth soon.

And here I thought nothing will ever happen to me after my parents' death...

I sighted to myself as I pulled out my cell phone and stood up. I needed to get to my lab as soon as possible. And also... I dialed a number and waited.

-Hallo? Who is it and how did you got my private number?

Came from the other side. I was in the middle of unlocking secret entrance to my sanctuary. I didn't stopped.

-Adrienne Tucker speaking. You know...that one who constructed your latest laser blades.-After a while of silence I smiled softly. I knew he won't see it...but I just did. -General, I think I'll need your help.

_Zim's POV_

It was finally settled. Almighty Irken Armada was going to Earth to conquer it.

I finally succeed in convincing my Tallests that it was really worth the effort. The planet and it's inhabitants were weird. As weird as possible...but those human-things had no idea how precious their metals will become someday. Also coal was something valuable...and that was fair enough to make my Tallest approve. Soon everything was ready for departure and I was to become the one who'll lead all those space ships to the dirty, filthy planet named Earth. Me. Invader Zim. I was was proud of myself!

Before the take off I only send one more message. It's been a while...but I hoped she was still ok.

About six months later we arrived. All ships were to wait for my orders on the dark side of moon and I...I went to check out if really everything was as I planned. I had not much time until they all get impatient. They may even attack without an order from me so I had to hurry.

Gir was in his sleep mode since I didn't wanted him to make scenes. Maybe it had been eight human years since I left this dirt ball but I was sure he remembered it all clearly. I landed my cruiser near the place I knew she lived when we first met. I hoped she didn't moved after her mother and father figures died. Because if she did, I had even less time. I sighted heavily and skipped out of the machine. I quickly glanced around, not bothering with my old disguise. Those all filthy human-things will obey my true form today if everything went smoothly anyway. Nothing changed much...only buildings looked older. And I grew a lot so everything seamed smaller than when I was here eight human years ago. I was still smaller than my Tallests but not that much. Now I was at least 178 cm tall. That was a lot for Irken standards.

As I watched all those human...I was stoic.

I'll be the one who'll send doom on their not-knowing-a-thing heads.

I extended my sharp teeth in cruel grin.

_Finally_...

I'll get my revenge!

But I calmed myself down as fast as I could.

I had a thing to do. A human-being to find.

***Nine years ago***

I was walking around the town to find some secret ways to destroy it. There HAS to be at least one!

After few hours of walking I was tired. PAK gave me signals to sit down and rest a bit...so I followed it. I sat down on stairs of the nearest house and stared to stare at those filthy human-things. When I was send here I had no idea it would be so damn annoying...I mean walking around just to find some hints how to destroy this pathetic population. My antennas twitched under an uncomfortable wig and my eyes started to hurt because of those damn contacts.

But the worst thing was that my Tallest did not respected me. They sent me on this filthy planet to die. But there was no way Almighty Zim will get killed so easily! I WILL conquer this planet! I will show how great Invader I am! I will...

-Are you ok?

My thoughts came to halt. Why didn't I noticed someone was near? And she was really quite close.

-Gah! What do you want form Zim, worm-baby?

It was human smeet. Not quite a smeet...something between a smeet and teenage form I'd say. I could say it was a female one. It had long, blond hair tied in a ponytail, typical human bright, but not pink skin...and most breath taking eyes I've ever seen on human thing. It were bright blue. Just like sky gets on this planet when sun is all uncovered.

-Uh...what? Well...-She titled her head to look at me from other angle.-I wondered if you're fine. You're sitting here all alone...and you look greenish.

-I'm NOT fine but it's not your concern, filthy human-worm.

I glared at her. She frowned at me.

-I'm not a worm! You look like one more than I do!

I stood up I was going to shout at her about how pathetic she was...

-Adrienne, come here! You haven't finished yet!

It was probably her father figure. I ignored small human thing in favor of taking a look at the owner of the voice...but still I noticed how her eyes widened for a while before she glared at me once more and left to join the man near the car-machine. He had hair this same color as her's but his eyes were different. When I noticed him starring at me I pretended to walk away but instead I hid behind a tree. I wanted to know what she hadn't finished. Adrienne-human seamed annoyed but said nothing. She just took some devices from her father-figure and slipped under the car-machine.

After a while of clicking and twisting something she got up and peered under the front cover of the engine. She frowned.

-Dad, the engine is damaged.

-So?-Man crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at the girl.-You seem to know everything about all electronic devices. That shouldn't be a problem for you to fix any damage.

I was maybe imagining things but I was sure that girl shuddered violently...and nodded.

-I'll do it. Just...let me work, k? I have to finish it fast so I can do my homework.

-Homework? -He laughed sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes. It wasn't how parent-figure should be to it's offspring. Even Dib-thing's father-figure was kinder.-You don't need that crap on the street! Just get to work and later get me some beer.

-But dad...-Her voice was steady...but fearful.-I have no...

-I don't care. -He glared at her.- Steal it. I don't care how...just bring me some!

She nodded again and got to work. Her father-figure left.

And I was left with sight of too young human female repairing damaged engine.

Next day at skool after that was like a torture. I just sat there...like normally. But normally my thoughts did wander to destruction of this planet. Not to blue-eyed human-being. I found it hard to call her a worm after what I witnessed. I definitely needed more data about her. As far as I knew it was unusual for human offspring to do such things as repairing cars. And I knew she did it because I watched it until her father-figure left in that vehicle. After that she wandered into the building. She looked bad indeed. But why I cared? I was here to conquer this filthy piece of dirt, not to care about it's inhabitants!

But still...I found her skills interesting.

After a month of investigation I found out that her skills were even better than that. Her marks at skool weren't too good (she was in this same skool as mine, only two classes lower. She was younger than Dib-thing's sister...it seamed she was ten human years old.) but when it came to any damaged electronic device she had no problem to fix it. It could ha been a computer, car-machine, tee vee thing even. It made me wonder what she would do if she faced Irken technology. She was not only skilled. I secretly tested her level of intelligence...and I was impressed with the outcome. She was much more intelligent than average human-thing. But there was no way she'd do something even with her good working mind.

Her father-figure was aggressive toward her and her mother-figure just didn't interfered. She was daily forced o fix some devices for money. It still wasn't a reason to take much care of her. Only one thing that bothered me...she was more intelligent than Dib-human. She maybe had no paranoia about paranormal stuff...but I was sure she knew. She knew I wasn't from here.

-So...what planet do you come from?

After another month I tried to talk with her. My first attempt ended for me with a wonderful black eye and almost broken ankle. But I kept trying. Next time I avoided calling her a worm or other nick names. I only made sure she knew I was a superior being here.

-Irk. It's far from here, you know.

She nodded. It was already dark around us. We were sitting on roof of her house. Her father-figure was, as she said "drunk". She explained that meant intoxicated with alcohol. And he was doing a lot of mess around their house...so she wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. It was a strange thing thru. I just came to spy on her...but we ended up talking. She was all curious...but in polite manner. She was almost like Irken soldier.

-Yeah. -She smiled a bit.-You say Earth is a ball of dirt...so your planet must be nice?

It was my time to nod.

-It is.

Right now I had neither wig, nor contacts on. She asked me to take of my disguise so she could see my antennas and the color of my eyes. She was a bit startled at first but later I had difficult time convincing her not to touch my antenna.

-I bet. -She smiled weakly. Another louder shout came from under the roof.-Zim?-She asked after a while.-What it is like? I mean your planet...your culture...your specie?

I lifted a non existing eyebrow at her.

-Why do you want to know, Adrienne-human?

She shrugged.

-I'm curious. Is it forbidden to ask?

Her intelligence showed it's self also in our conversations. Sometimes she was all too curious and energetic and sometimes...just like now, she was calm. So calm...

Much calmer than any other baby-worm her age.

-No, it's not. I can show you...someday. If you need to know.

-Thanks.

About nine months after that her parent-figures died in accident. Her father-figure was "drunk driving" a car-machine. He and her mother-figure crashed into a huge truck. They were both dead at a moment. But Adri-human was fine. She was at skool when it all took place.

She was mentally damaged. She felt no desire to live. Even if she was turning human ten years old. (I finally acknowledged her age...that was a success. Victory for Zim!) I did my best to keep her away from attempts to kill herself. She was young. She was clever and accurate. I was sure that if she ever tried to erase herself from her life...she'd succeed. And somehow I didn't felt like losing her. At first I tried to convince myself that it was because I needed someone who actually understood human-apes. And she was the only one I could talk with. But there was something more about her. I didn't wanted to acknowledge it(Because it was disgusting to call her my "friend" or admit that I enjoyed our conversations...a bit too much. I'd also have o admit I...cared.) so I pushed it as far as possible and again, I pulled on my clam mask. I still did my best to stop her. I eventually send Gir to her so she would have some companion. And I was certain that robot wouldn't shock anyone if it was with her. But soon, it wasn't enough. I felt I was loosing my nerve. I had to find something that will stop her from harming herself for longer period of time...and luckily, my salvation occurred.

Soon, about week later, I received a massage from my Tallests. They wanted me to come back to Irk.

When I told Adri-human...she just nodded.

-Well, I knew this would eventually happen. But I'm sure you're happy with that?

We were again sitting on a roof of her house, stars above us.

-I am.-I admitted sincerely.-But I don't like idea of leaving only smart organism on this planet with a bunch of idiots.

She smiled softly. Once I babbled that she is the only thinking creature on this planet, she knew who I was talking about.

-I'll be fine. I was before you showed up, I'll be fine after you leave. But I also have to admit that I enjoyed talking with someone who actually understands what am I speaking.

I nodded. It was time to implement my plan.

-You want to see Irk?

She answered after a while.

-You mean, for real? Sure.

-So learn this.-I prepared for her something like instructions about Irk, the Irken culture, traditions...and technology she loved so much. Oh, and alphabet also.-I'll be back and maybe then I'll take you with me.

-Oh? Thank you.-She eyed tablet-machine. There was too much data to fit in normal, paper book of any kind. So I decided to purchase one of those most advanced machines and fill it. I was good choice. -Zim? -I looked up at her.-Can you promise me you'll be back on Earth before I die?

After a while I stood up and placed my hand on place where my squeedely spooch should be. Of course! Even if the truth could be other than that, what I was about to say...it was fine. It gave her a reason to live.

-I promise you that, Adrienne-human.

But was it strong enough?

***Now***

Did she really wanted to see Irk so much, she'll wait even if she had to wait eight human years?

I had no idea. And time was rushing me even more.

I wandered almost everywhere. I even broke into few houses...but she was nowhere. I was perfectly aware that her presence changed, probably a lot, since I saw her last time. But I was sure I'd recognize those bright eyes. Irritated, no, not worried, I pulled my contact device from my PAK.

-Computer! Search human data for "Adrienne Tucker". She was born about eighteen human years ago. I need to know if she is alive. And if positive, where can I find her.

Computer proceeded and I waited, pondering. I sent her a massage that I was coming back. I also knew her mobile-device received it. But I had no idea if she was alive. For straight, eight human years I had no contact with her. Of course, I was curious if she was alive...but something inside me made me stop before I even had an opportunity to try to contact her. I was an Irken Invader for Irk's sake! There was no way I would even _try_ to contact a pathetic, human-being...

I felt my antennas lying flat against my skull. Was I...worried?

-_Search completed. Adrienne Tucker found._

I almost jumped out of my uniform when I heard Computer's announcement.

-What! Where is she?

There was a while of silence. After that computer explained where I should look for her. It told me, she was supposed to be...in her old home. I searched it thru at least fifty times. I was about to start digging around. Where is she...?

-**Commander Zim!**

I glared at communication device.

-What is it?

The voice from other side seamed more than impatient. Is sounded irritated...and it was one of the soldiers under my command.

-**Sir, what is going on there? I have to warn you that if you won't come back soon, we'll start invasion without your permission!**

I was tempted to tell them that something was wrong. That they had to wait...until what? Until I find my human? That was insane...and I had to remind myself that I was still an Invader. There was no way I would fail my mission because...of...Adrienne.

-**Commander!**

I bit my lower lip. There was no way I would leave her here. But also...right now I had no chance to find her.

-I hear you solider!-I turned on my heel and marched to my cruiser, plan forming in my head. -I'll be back soon. I had to inspect one thing before we start. -I grinned to myself. I'm such a genius...-And I found trace of an interesting being. It's a human female. As soon my computer reaches her actual image I'll need you to send it to every ship. And I want her ALIVE.

-**But why?**

Solider seamed puzzled.

-Don't question the orders of almighty Invader Zim! Follow the orders or I'll make sure you won't leave this filthy planet alive!

-**Yes S-Sir!**

Pleased, I departed to join my army.

_Don't worry Adrienne-human. I'll keep my promise. _

_Adrienne's POV_

I was right. I knew if Zim will ever be back to Earth, he'll surely make it with all Irken Armada. I smiled to myself as I thought about it.

I knew how this green alien was. Eight years passed...and probably he still hadn't changed much. But I was aware he promised to take me to Irk. I had no idea if he was going to keep it or, what was more plausible, he forgot about me. But message he sent me six months ago told me otherwise.

He cared. If not...why would he send me that massage?

I had no idea. I was in my lab, checking my equipment when first impact made ground shudder under it's force. I cursed rather loudly. Of course, I already calculated when will they attack.

And I was aware where they were hiding.

Dark side of the moon...good choice, Zim. My own radar barely caught the type of their ships so I was aware that there was no chance any military one will even notice them. I pulled my goggles on and took all weapons I created...and tablet. This same Zim left me eight years ago. I was ready to face them all. With all my knowledge about their technology...I was good. Such a shame general didn't treated me seriously when I was keen on helping them to defend Irken Armada. Later, when I was called insane, I just left and never mentioned that case again. There was an organization which believed me. "Swollen eyes" or something...but I had bad feelings about them. All of them were paranoiac when it came to supernatural stuff so I decided to keep as far from them as possible. Of course, they tried to bug my place to be aware of my moves and possibly steal my technology...but I was faster. Before they discovered my lab, my sanctuary, I found all bugs left at my place and destroyed them.

I only got contact with Professor Membrane, the scientist I met few years ago at one of science contests I attended. He was in jury. I almost won that contest. I got a second place only because his son, Dib Membrane also attended. But what caught my attention...Professor Membrane voted at me. After the contest he also offered me a job in his labs as his assistant. I was fifteen then. I declined. I wasn't because of my age. It was because I liked repairing and modifying cars more than standing all days and watching testing tubes. But still...I liked to talk with him. His son was unbearable...but he was fine. His daughter was also ok. So yes, I had contact with some humanity. But I had no intention in helping those, who didn't need my help.

Still...I felt like some kind of traitor. Deserter.

I knew perfectly that Earth had no chances with Irkens. Ok, I wasn't giving up. But I knew it, all my effort was useless. But I had a feeling that I'd feel better. It would made my mind register the fact, that I tried. And before some Irken will eventually kill me...I felt like meeting Zim once more. Or just seeing him alive and fine. My life was pointless anyway. So why not meet only creature that actually...spend time with me, when I needed it the most? He probably wasn't even aware how much he did for me.

-Nim, come. -I was pleased to hear metallic clang of four titanium paws following me. To be honest...Nim was a big robot-cat. I built it using improved Irken technology. Last month I added A.I. To his system. And I was very pleased with way it worked. -Since I had no time to finish my brain clip you'll have to guide me. We, probably, are Earth's last chance...so pleas, be careful.

-Yes, mistress.

A.I. Was a good thing.

***Two months later***

_Zim's POV_

It wasn't as easy as it supposed to be. After two earth months of invasion I developed a kind of paranoia. It wasn't as bad as Dib-thing's but it still followed me. Everywhere. I checked every dead, female body I found, just to make sure it wasn't Adrienne-human. With each checked body I was becoming more relieved and panicked at same time. I became afraid, that one day I will find Adrienne-human's body. She was clever...but also brave. And at this point, where our races fought so intensively, I was sure that it would be only a matter of time, until I find her body.

At first everything went smoothly. Those pathetic humans were ready to surrender...but then their army interfered. And the real war begun. Of course, Irken Armada was winning. But inside, I felt I was loosing. As if I was loosing something important every day. Was it because of...Adrienne? I had no idea.

-Sir Commander!

I slowly moved my gaze from glassy surface of cockpit of main ship to soldier who was saluting.

-What's it?

-Sir, we have kind of...problem down there. So I was send to you to ask for advice!

I sighted heavily. Water-thing again? Last time it was about rain.

-What is the problem this time?

-Female human-thing, Sir!

I felt my antennas perk from their still position on my skull.

-Is it this one...?

-According to data we got, it is.

Something tightened inside me. Was she...dead? That was the problem? My fist clenched automatically.

-What's with her?

-Well...

-SPEAK UP!

Green-eyed solider shivered. I only glared some more.

-U...uhm...she causes problems, Sir.

So she was alive! I felt relieved. And wait...what? I narrowed m eyes.

-What kind of problems?

-Sir, somehow she has Irken technology...and she is aware that we are allergic to their "water". She already killed about a dozen of our soldiers.

-I see...

I murmured. Of course I knew how she got that...and I was proud of her.

-What shall we do, Commander? Maybe we'll aim main laser gun at her?

-NO!-I glared at the solider. There was no way I'll let that happen. There was no way I would let anyone hurt her. -Prepare my cruiser. I'll deal with her.

-But Sir!-Solider looked alarmed. Even more than before.-She is dangerous!

-Are you questioning my skills?

-N-No, never, Sir!

-Good. -I smirked.-Hurry up. That's basically why I want her alive. Be aware, she's a genius, even in Irken standards.

When my subordinate saluted and run away... I sighted. It was such a good sensation... I felt warmness sprawl in my insides.

She was alive and had enough power to fight. I smiled. For first time since few years...I smiled.

But I still had to prepare myself. She was, even with all her intelligence, like a deer caught in highlights. I had to find a way to come close to her...and not get killed.

_Adrienne's POV_

I was panting like after running a marathon. My body was exhausted, Nim was destroyed. Most of my devices shared his fate. I was left only with a laser gun and few steam grenades. And of course rocket boots. But I was too weak to even try to activate them. I was hiding behind a huge part of sky scraper that fell down about...ten minutes ago? It wasn't my fault they destroyed foundations of it!

So...this was my end. I had a big wound on my thigh. It stopped bleeding some time ago but I was still worried with it. Well, no more. I heard some noises from the other side of barricade...and sudden movement. I smirked.

It really was going to be my end. They'll fire the main laser at me...and there was no escape.

I closed my eyes...and enjoyed hum of the air. So that was how it sounded...?

I only regretted one thing.

Why I ever let Zim leave me here?

I haven't even noticed when I started to fall into unconsciousness and darkness surrounded me.

Last thing that slipped thru my mind was pair of worried, pinkish eyes. Was it really...

_Zim's POV _

I wasn't sure if it was real...or it was one of my day dreams. I landed near one of he higher buildings that collapsed. Of course it was fault of human soldiers! Those morons destroyed metro line under that building! Fools... But I had other target to reach. I had only my laser gun, protective vest...and PAK. I didn't wanted to scare Adrienne-human any more. I was of course circling the fallen building alone. One of the worm-babies almost shoot me down with it's pathetic bullet gun...but I was faster. I blocked the bullet with metal leg coming from my PAK and took him down. I was furious because this creature took me precious time which I needed to find Adrienne in ruins.

I noticed some movement at the end, near huge hole where building's foundations were. There was...someone. Still keeping my defense up, I rushed to this person. And for the first time...I prayed to human's God.

***Nine years ago***

-Adrienne-human, what is that thing human-apes call "God"?

-Huh?-She turned to me. We were walking side by side. I invited her to my base. It was because that day she came to skool with a huge cut on her cheek. It seamed not life-threatening...but still.-Why are you asking me about it?

Her father-figure became violent toward her nowadays. Every day she came to skool with new bruise or cut. Of course, teachers and other worm-babies didn't noticed her explanations were fake. But I did. I shrugged and turned my gaze to direction of my base.

-I can only ask you. If I asked anyone else...they may notice I'm not from this planet.

She sighted.

-I know your situation. But you know...I'm mostly repairing cars and electronic stuff. I'm not sure theology is my thing...but alright. Be aware: it may take a while to explain.

-Zim is in no rush.

I smiled softly at her. She had information after all...and it seamed crucial to know what is it all about. She returned the smile...but only briefly. She showed similar reaction when I asked her how where worm-babies produced. Her answer seamed very sober...and accurate. So I hoped to get similar kind of information here. Our walk to my base continued and eventually we skipped to another topic. More casual for human-beings, just like lessons or stories from her workshop. I found it entertaining how surprised were her clients when they noticed that their mechanic was a young female. Not a worm-baby. Young female. But still too young to work in such place. When we arrived to my place, Gir casually skipped to her and offered her some this planet's food. Gladly, she didn't declined. I watched her during the lunch break...and she only chewed on some kind of this planet's fruit. I was sure that that wasn't enough for her. And Gir's cooking wasn't poisonous. So we ate dinner and later I invited her under ground, to my lab. I felt secure with her around. And I was surprised when it came out that she understood how my main computer worked. She asked about A.I. And I answered her questions with ease. I wanted to cure her cut...but she asked me to let it be. So I did. We spend rest of the afternoon in my lab. I commanded computer to arrange us a place to talk. But then Adrienne asked me to take her outside. I wanted to put on my disguise but she asked me not to. At first I was suspicious but later...

It was fine.

She sat on the grass in my backyard. I sat next to her, like I always did on the roof of her house.

She pointed at setting sun.

-You see this?-I nodded. I wasn't blind for Irk's sake.-Now it's obvious for us that sun is a ball of gasses. But before...People are strange kind creatures. Some time ago, when science on this planet wasn't as advanced as it is now, people started to wonder where it all started? Who or what created it all? Since they had no answer to all these questions they started to create answers on their own. Long time ago sun and moon were also considered as kind of gods.-She turned to me. Seriousness in her eyes didn't suited her delicate features. -If you came to Earth about a thousand years ago you'd be probably also considered as a god. -Again, she turned her gaze to the setting sun.-Basically Zim..."God" is something untouchable. Something much greater than you or me. Something or somebody who, according to beliefs, created Earth and all life on it. Some people also believe, that "He" grants wishes. But only when you follow "His" rules. -I watched her from corner of my eye. Corner of her lips twitched upwards.-It's not only name that people tend to name "Him". You'll probably also find such names as "Allah", "Buddha"..."He" has really lot's of names. But all of them define one being. People try to speak with "Him". Try to beg "Him" to grant their wishes or just save them. That's called a "prayer". They tend to do that a lot...and they forget about the world around them. That's also probably why they even kill themselves and other people in "His" name...or to "His" pride.

It explained a lot. I nodded. After a longer while of pondering I turned to her again.

-So...Is God something bad? I mean..."He", as you said, makes people kill...

She shook her head and smiled softly again.

-It's not God's fault that people do stuff...if "He" even exists.

-You don't believe?

This time she nodded, gentle smile never leaving her features.

-Look around Zim. There are wars, there is hunger and thirst everywhere. People die everyday because of that. And...Leaders of religions claim that God is good. How is that possible when he let's humanity suffer?

I blinked few times. She was...serious. And everything she told me...It was alike to human-apes to believe in such things. But she...It was probably first time I noticed she was all different than any human I met before. Or maybe I met not enough of this race? I didn't cared. I had not enough time to make friends with anyone on this planet. It was why Adrienne was so important to me. She stood up, I followed soon.

-I'll need to go home. My parents will be mad at me if I won't finish those two cars I was working at. -She smiled at me...a genuine smile. -Thank you for nice time, Zim.

-And I thank you for the information you shared with me.

I wanted to return the smile...but I couldn't. So I just walked her home.

***Now***

There she was. Her long, light blond, almost platinum hair were tied in a tight bun and hidden under a black cloth. Her eyes were closed tightly...but I was sure it is her.

Now she was in healing tube. She had mask which provided her oxygen. Crucial thing to heal her. I was aware of that. I watched her peaceful figure fell and rose in violet liquid. We were in the medical part of mother-ship of Irken Armada, safe from fight going on the surface of that filthy planet. I took off one of my gloves and touched glassy surface of the tube. It was warm...it had temperature of healthy human organism. I closed my eyes.

I was so happy...there was no way I could show it...but I was happy that I found her.

"_Zim..."_

Than she smiled and lost her consciousness. I took her to my cruiser and later here. Most of my soldiers were surprised that I brought here here instead of putting her in arrest. As an explanation to my actions I said that, what was probably true, she is the most intelligent creature on this planet. I wasn't sure about that...but it was better than nothing so I clung to it. I hoped that would be enough for now. I had to prepare a better explanation for my Tallests for sure, but for now...I only wanted to see her smile again.

Wound on her thigh was almost healed and her blood loss covered. She lost about half of her blood. If I hesitated with taking her into the tube even for a while longer...I would surely lost her.

Oh, and she changed a lot...

I had no idea about her mental side yet...but her physique changed a lot. She grew a lot so now she was about twelve centimeters shorter than me. She had also breasts. You know...two things on her chest. It originally were used to feed mammal...ek. "Human children". It was one of the things she explained to me long time ago. Her body also had feminine curves. Well, her body was slim and seamed well trained. That was something new to me. I became curious...what was her job? How did she earned money for living? I'd have to ask her about that also. Pieces of her clothing were moving around her in lazy manner, never showing much of flesh underneath them. As I noticed...she was wearing only black clothes. It looked good on her. Now she looked...young. But mature. I hoped she was still as patient as she used to be. I wanted to ask so many questions...and tell her so much...

But now I had to patiently wait for her to heal.

Until that I had time to check out her inventions. Most of them were based on mixed Irken and human technology...but some were much more advanced. When I was checking A.I. She constructed, I was surprised. It's functioning was based on billions of nanobots. It probably was her main computer...and I really felt sorry for having to destroy it. But maybe she'll build new one?

I hoped so. I was going to leave her for a while to check at soldiers under my command...but I stopped mid-movement. With the corner of my eye I noticed her hand moved. I turned back around and just stared. She slowly stirred.

-Damn it...

It was really good idea to place a microphone in oxygen mask. And a speaker on the rim of the tube.

-Adrienne-human?-I spoke as softly as I could. I felt my voice was shaking with emotions...I had no idea I carried. She shuddered. Probably anesthetic was wearing off...-Adri-human, can you hear me?

Her eyes twitched.

-Yeah...-She almost moaned...and then slowly opened her eyes. At first I saw in them panic...but slowly it turned into her calm expression I knew so well. There was joy in her incredibly bright eyes.-Zim? Is that really you?

I smiled softly at her and once again placed a hand on glassy surface of the tube.

-Yes...I'm back. As I promised.

I watched in ave as she placed her hand on the other side of the tube. If not the glass between out hands...they'd probably touch. Now, when I thought about it...I never did such thing as touching her. We always kept distance...but now I wanted to be close to her. I wanted to..."hug" her. It was what people called getting close to each other. Holding each other. I watched her look around slowly. Her voice...it was so calm and measured... Just like I remembered it. But now it sounded much more adult.

-I'm a bit dizzy...I lost a lot of blood, didn't I?

-Yes, you did. But you got it all back until now. Before you ask...I know you're going to! -She almost grinned at me when I pointed a claw at her.-You are in mother-ship of Irken Armada. In medic part to be precise.

-I noticed it already.-She pushed herself from glassy surface.-You know...I had plenty of time to study what you left me.

I sighted. I felt my antennas lying flat against my skull again.

-I acknowledge it. And Adrienne-human...

-It's Adri.

I glanced at her. I felt my antennas change position. Now they were perked up She was smiling softly at me.

-W...what...?

-You always called me "Adrienne-human". That's too official. Sorry I forgot to tell you before. I still can't believe I actually am alive. -She titled her head.-Because...It's not a dream, right?

I shook my head. I wanted to apologize to her that it took me so long to come here...but I was sure I would have an opportunity later.

-No, It's not. You're alive and soon I will be able to take you out of healing tube.

-And that's a great idea. -She poked something inside the tube.-I don't want to sound spoiled...but this goo doesn't help my sight. And...Zim?

-Yes, Adri?

-How is invasion proceeding?

I knew this kind of question will be eventually asked. And knowing Adrienne...no. Adri, it was as sure as superiority of Irken Empire. I rubbed my forearm awkwardly.

-Good. Now I'm only waiting for Earth's rulers to announce that they surrender. My Tallests are quite pleased with my job and...are you very mad at Zim?

She titled her head again. I was only watching her with the corner of my eye.

-You mean, about this invasion? Come on...-I was surprised to hear her calm voice.-I knew it would happen. And I'm kinda' happy that it was Irken Empire that took it. I mean...it might had been any other, more violent race. Or is it because you command?

Now it was my time to narrow eyes and title my head.

-You esteem me a weak Invader?

She crossed her arms.

-Hell, no! I'm just glad hat Irken soldiers are less destructive than human.

-Oh. -That had sense. I grinned.-I like that. So, let me take that right. You're not mad at me invading Earth?-She shook her head. -Really?

-Yes.-She rolled her eyes.-You know, I'm actually more happy to see you.

Oh, how I wanted to hug her...

-That's good. -I smiled lightly at her. -I have to go now. I need to tell my Tallests about your presence...and probably check up on my soldiers. Don't worry. I'll take you out of it as soon as possible.

She nodded and yawned. She tried to cover her mouth...but oxygen mask came into her way.

-Damn it Zim...-She looked at me. Half annoyed, half humored.-Better let it be fast. I don't want to spend my life sleeping.

I narrowed my eyes.

-Too much lemon balm thing?

-I guess so. -She shrugged weakly.-Now go...I need a nap. I want to ask so many questions...when I'm up again. And not in this...snot.

She moved her hand as if she wanted to get a rid of sticky, healing substance. I narrowed my eyes.

-Be aware, human! This is advanced healing mixture.

She only winked at me.

-Oh Zim...why hadn't I noticed before you're such fun to tease?

I relaxed my face and antennas and approached the tube again.

-Maybe because we had not enough time...?

She closed her eyes and smiled softly.

-May be...

-Don't worry, Adri. We'll have enough time when you'll heal. As I promised...I'll take you to Irk.

She nodded...and drifted off. I checked all her living parameters and left. I was right. Her mental part also changed...but only a bit. She became more confident and way more open to other. Or maybe it was only because she talked with me...? I had no idea. And I didn't wanted to flatter myself at that point. But still...I liked the person she became.


End file.
